marsupilamifandomcom-20200214-history
Negro
Though generally refered to as "the black Marsupilami" (or "baby" by the humans that raised him), he would, if one could understand his species language, introduce himself as Negro, which is Spanish for "Black"... Polombia is in South America, after all. In the comicbooks, Negro wears a tophat, and has spent a great deal of his life in the Zoo raised by a male zoo-keeper named Noah, (who supposedly was the best animal trainer in the world), but has been sent into the wild for "his own good" for, even next to the yellow-with-black-spots version of his species, the black marsus are ment to become super-warriors (though noble enough to respect the yellow-with-spots kind, via legends of Marsupiquatl... never know which is a decendent). it wasn't until rousing a jungle love-triangle by falling in love with Mars' wife Mia that he got into his first Tail-Tussle and, regretfully, lost. The zookeepers watched in secret and lured a wild, female black marsu named Venus to help Negro find his furiousity without causing any more trouble. Those two were a perfect match, and each slowly warmed up to the idea. In the animated series, Negro is still a human-bred marsupilami, but instead of a hat, he wore a locket with a silloutte ingraved on it of his human foster-mother, an animal-reasurcher named Reina. The story of that version is that Negro's real parents were killed by Brenham Backalive's father, and Reina rescued and adopted the poor orphan before that hunter has time to even notice. That creep eventually came back for Negro, however, and to make the little black marsu difficult-near-imposible to track (thus saving him) Reina had no other choice but to leave the jungle (and her reasurch-center in its mountain-area for that matter) and leave Negro, her "marsu-baby", to fend for himself. (had picked up on her expertise on jungle-medicine and had more experiance in the wild then his comicbook self, however, Negro was able to manage, but fails to see how humans change as they get older, as the "people nest" they shared decays over 30-50 years time). Had saved a woman who resembles the Reina he recalls (Leo's mother, Amanda), and used a medical-package-of-leaves to soothe the bump on her head, Negro figures his "Reina" has amnesia, since she doesn't know him (nor have that ear-pulling habit he mimics up to date), so shows her the research-center and ruins and reveals old journals preserved all this time in a case. Negro didn't realize how confused he was until seeing someone who resembles the hunter that killed his family (it was really David, Amanda's husband, in safari gear) and in a moment of vengence... his "Reina" tried to help the "hunter". Mars, who came along with David, once again had a Tail-Tussle with Negro and triumphed, causing the black marsu to run-off... scared, sad, and offically confused. The next day, after seaching the internet all night, the reunited couple and their family find the real Reina and invited her over to visit, and while Mars (reluctently) calls a truce with Negro, though still needed to drag him all the way via his nervous impulse, Reina, now an elderly woman, tells her new friends Negro's lifestory to explain his behavior. Right on cue. Mars finally gets Negro back with his Reina, though he didn't recognise her until he saw her tugging her ear thinking. They hug, happily reunited. Category:Characters